Fallen Angel
by charmkin
Summary: Just Read. Just an idea don't know if I'm going to continue, don't know how yet.
1. Default Chapter

K I have no idea what I'm doing with this idea but it would not let me be. I wasn't sure if I should place it in Smallville or Hogwarts because it could fit in either. I like to write both but I decided on Smallville. If you don't have a clue what I'm talking about please read and review to tell me if I should continue. I'm still working of my other stories in Smallville called Freak and Adam wants Clark. I hope that I will be inspired and a new chapters will be up for those sometime very soon. I should not be working on three stories at once. But here it goes.  
  
  
  
It was Thursday; Clark was driving the truck back from town. The fields of wheat stretched fro acres golden in the setting sun. The sky had turned pink and purple and was now darkening as night took hold of Smallville. Smallville, where Clark fell from the sky and landed fourteen years ago. It was that weird time of day when the sun and the moon shared the sky, one not yet dominating the other. Clark noticed a star shining in the sky in front of him. But no it was to bright for a star and seemed to be moving toward him. As it came closer, Clark swerved off the road. What ever it was landed in the wheat field and a small crater was made in the earth. In a memory familiar but not, Clark approached the crater peering over the edge.  
  
Pain, this is what it was like to be in pain. A thousand noises all at once hit her ears. She tried to move only to feel more pain. She felt the dirt under her nails and next to her skin. Cool, dry, hard. Her eyes where still closed but as she tried to open them the light hurt and she had a hard time focusing. A man, a man was standing over her, rushing towards her, speaking in a language she vaguely remembered but could not form. She tried to sit up but another sharp pain traveled through her. Her wings, they were hurt, almost breaking off. She had fallen.  
  
Wings, white long wings that surrounded the naked girls form, and blood lots of blood. Clark stared and tried to help the woman who did not seem to understand him. When she tried to move she looked frightened and in pain. Clark needed to get her away before anyone else came around. She tried to move again as Clark moved towards her but Clark spoke softly gently knowing it was not the words but the tone of his voice made the girl relax. Ignoring her nakedness, Clark went to pick the girl up and she shrieked, it sounded like a bird in pain. Feathers were falling off her wings and the blood smeared on Clarks clothing. The girl finally relaxed against Clark's touch and allowed him to move her to the truck. Even the smallest touch to her wings brought her pain and she soon collapsed under it, fainting as Clark places her in the passenger seat.  
  
Clark looked around, and used his speed to quickly fill up the hole, burying feathers and blood. The wheat was still knocked down but he could do nothing for that. Clark needed to get back to the house and get his parents. Another being had fallen from the sky. A woman, an angel.  
  
  
  
That's all I got right now. 


	2. 2

"Clark." Martha Kent's voice rose in surprise as Clark came into the living room caring a young woman. A young woman with white wings. Martha took the blankets off the couch and spread them on the floor. Clark gently put the girl down on the blankets, laying her on her stomach so her wings stuck in the air, bent at strange angles.  
  
"What…What..." Martha was lost for words. "Exactly. I found her in the Saunder's wheat field. She kind of fell from the sky."  
  
"Clark, glad you're home son I need you…" Jonathan Kent stopped mi-sentence as he walked into the living room.  
  
It was warmer at least. She was covered with a warm but scratchy material that bothered her skin. Skin, she was flesh and blood. Blood hardened and tight on her wings and body. Again she opened her eyes to the harsh light. Hearing voices around her, she stared. A man and a woman joined the boy. She was in their house, covered by a blanket. She did not know how to day those words but she knew them some how. These were mortals, like she was now. Surrounding her was a covering of feathers, her wings would soon fall off, perhaps the pain would stop then or perhaps this is what it felt like to be human.  
  
The older woman knelt beside her, and with a wet cloth, cold wet strange feelings, tried to wipe the blood away. Touching her wings she let out a scream again her voice sounded strange to her ears. It scared her and she reached to touch her own wings, one almost torn off, one bent strangely. She bit her lip at the pain tasting her blood on her lip. Her senses were on over load and she tried to focus on the words of the older man.  
  
"We need to get her moved out of the living room, cleaned up, clothes, and figure out what to do." Logical, clear, in control.  
  
"But where did she come from?" Martha asked as Clark picked up the young woman, she did not protest, understanding that they were trying to help.  
  
"She's an angel."  
  
"Martha."  
  
"Spaceship Jonathan, Spaceship."  
  
"Right."  
  
Clark carried the winged girl into the washroom.  
  
The older woman came in making the boy leave. She turned the water on in the tub and the angel moved away. "It's OK." The older woman spoke softly her eyes filled with hope. She took the angels hand gently and held it under the water. The dirt washed away, revealing pale skin and glass like nails. Her long slender fingers moved under the water, touching the water in wonder.  
  
Martha motioned for her to climb into the tub. The shower spray was turned on and as the spray hit the angel's wings they fell away. The pain lessened but did not disappear. The angel held her wings in her arms, crying under the pain, under the realization that she was never going home. She shivered under the warm water and Martha tried to calm her. Feathers, dirt and blood swirled with the water. The angel's long dark hair contrasted her skin and fell down her back. It hid the bone that stuck out slightly from her shoulder blades, marking the place where her wings once where.  
  
She breathed deeply, allowing the older woman to wash her, touch her wings and take them from the tub.  
  
Martha held the wings of an angel in her arms. They were large, easily reaching the angels knees when attached. They were soft as silk and light as newly fallen snow.  
  
Martha stepped out of the bathroom and ran up the stairs without a word to her husband or son. She held back tears as she found clothes for the beautiful creature that sat in her washroom. She had held angel wings in her arms.  
  
The angel continues to wash off the blood and dirt. The woman entered again and the angel smiled for the first time. Martha helped her out of the water and dried her off and showed her how to put on the clothes. They came out of the bathroom together.  
  
"But where…" Clark asked.  
  
Martha gestured towards the bathroom. "We are going to need a tarp for those Clark." As she helped the angel sit down on the couch.  
  
She was amazed by ever noise and sight.  
  
Martha saved a few of the feathers and the rest was buried to decompose; only the bones would remain. The angel had yet to speak although she seemed to understand all their words.  
  
Martha tried to get her to eat but she did not know what to do with the food.  
  
The older woman, mom Martha was trying to get her to put things in her mouth. She didn't understand why but when she did she was amazed at the sensation. It smelled good and taste; yes taste, that was good too. She swallowed it and realized she wanted more. Being human was so different.  
  
The mystery remained why was she here? 


End file.
